yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Etsuko Aki
Basic info of Etsuko Etsuko Aki is a student at Akademi High School. She has a crush on her childhood friend, Choki Hoga and is part of the Art club. She's 15 and is in Class 2-1. She has an older sister named Mika. Etsuko is 75% Japanese and 25% British. Oka Ruto is Etsuko's cousin. (IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN HAVING YOUR OC BEING FRIENDS WITH ETSUKO, PLEASE ASK @PINAYBAE BEFORE LISTING HER AS THEIR FRIEND) Appearance Etsuko wears the Akademi High School uniform. She has dark blue ocean eyes and dyed dark purple hair. Her hair was originally black. Etsuko also wears the Occult club choker, because she used to be part of the club. She has a black bracelet on her wrist and wears grey leggings. Personality Etsuko is an introvert. She does enjoy being around friends, however. She just needs a break from them every once in a while and retreat into her little introvert shell. She's very creative and artistic and often paints when she's alone. At her home, she shares a room with her sister but often sleeps on the couch to be alone due to her introvertism. Reputation Etsuko is a +10, while she isn't popular at her school, she is well liked and isn't bullied a lot. Ethnicity Etsuko is 75% Japanese and 25% British. Her mother is 50% Japanese and 50% British and her father is 100% Japanese. Etsuko's grandmother (Mom's side) is 100% Japanese and her grandfather (Mom's side) is 100% British. Etsuko's mother lived in England for her whole childhood and moved to Japan because she was curious about her Japanese roots, she later met Etsuko's father and they had two children together: Mika and Etsuko. Childhood Etsuko had a bit of a sad childhood. Her parents would fight a lot right in front of Etsuko and Mika. Her parents divorced when Mika was 8 and Etsuko was 6, the two girls moved with their dad to a smaller house while their mother moved back to England. Because of this, Etsuko and Mika only see their mother on holidays. During her sad childhood, the only friends Etsuko had were Choki, her sister Mika, and her cousin Oka. They often comforted her though. Etsuko often says that her teenage years were more happier than her childhood. Sexuality Etsuko is Demisexual, she prefers to only date people she's known for a long time and has a deep connection with, like Choki. Club Etsuko used to be in the Occult club, but once her father found out what it was about, he made her quit. Oka let Etsuko keep the club choker though, because she felt bad and knew that it wasn't Etsuko's choice to quit the club. Etsuko joined the Art club after she quit the Occult club because art is her second interest. Family Close Family * Eleanor Edward, (formerly Eleanor Williams and Eleanor Aki) Etsuko's mother. She's half-British and half-Japanese. She divorced Etsuko's father and moved to England, where she married a British man named George Edward and had a son with him (named John Edward, he's 75% British and 25% Japanese and is Etsuko and Mika's younger half-brother) * Makoto Aki, Etsuko's father. He's 100% Japanese. He divorced Etsuko's mother. He is currently engaged to a woman named Tamako Jo. Mika and Etsuko are his only children. * Mika Aki, Etsuko's older sister. She's 75% Japanese and 25% British like Etsuko. She's older by 2 years and is often looked up to by Etsuko. She's single. * Oka Ruto, Etsuko's cousin. She's 100% Japanese and her mom and Etsuko's father are siblings. She and Etsuko used to be in the same club until Etsuko quit. They often eat lunch together inside the Occult club with the other members. Other Family * George Edward, Etsuko's stepfather. He's 100% British. She only sees him on holidays, but they have no problems with each other. George treats Etsuko as if she was his birth daughter, however Etsuko only sees him as "The man mom loves" * John Edward, Etsuko's half-brother. He's 75% British and 25% Japanese. She only sees him on holidays, however they have a bunch of problems with each other. John often makes fun of Etsuko's "engrish", her accent, and how she can't pronounce English words well. He is younger by Etsuko by 2 years and is 13. Etsuko tries to avoid him and doesn't think of him as a brother. * Tamako Jo, Etsuko's future stepmother. She's 100% Japanese. Etsuko doesn't see her a lot, but she doesn't have any problems with her either. * Misayo Williams, (Formerly Misayo Moshimoto) Etsuko's grandmother. She's 100% Japanese. The last time Etsuko saw her was when she was 4. She often gets letters from her though. * Elliott Williams, Etsuko's grandfather. He is 100% British. The last time Etsuko saw him was when she was 4, he gets letters from him too. Friends * Mika Aki * Choki Hoga * Oka Ruto Enemies * John Edward Trivia * Etsuko would be the first person Oka would tell about her crush on Taro (Senpai) * During Oka's week, Etsuko would often help her with trying to talk to Taro or interacting with him * If Oka is eliminated lethally, Etsuko and Mika would become slightly depressed over her death. * If Oka was eliminated non-lethally, Etsuko would feel bad that Oka didn't get Taro (unless she was matchmade with someone) * If Etsuko witnessed Yandere-Chan kill Oka, she would hate her so much that she would not rest until she made sure that Yandere-Chan was either killed or put in jail. * Etsuko has blue eyes because of her British DNA. * Etsuko is bilingual, she can speak English and Japanese. She speaks English in a Japanese accent. * Etsuko licks her paintbrush after painting. * Etsuko is allergic to fish. * She prefers Earl Grey over Green tea. * Etsuko wants a lip piercing but her father doesn't allow it. * Etsuko's favorite Japanese snack is seaweed snacks, while her favorite British snack are Jammie Dodgers. * Her middle name is Alice. It's an English middle name because her mother didn't want her name to be completely Japanese, she wanted a bit of English in it too. Category:OCs Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:Demisexual Category:Art Club Category:Classroom 2-1